


This Is Where Your Life Begins

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Supernova Project [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Complicated - Freeform, Episode: s01e13 The Parting of the Ways, F/M, Fluff, Regeneration, Romance, Soul Bond, TARDIS POV, really complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You needed to have her – for the first and last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Where Your Life Begins

You knew you were dead even before it started, for you could never allow her to sacrifice herself for you. You would be her Doctor, now and forever, her first. The man she loved, the man she saved, the man she killed. You could have done it in many ways, but no other way would be acceptable for you needed to have her – for the first and last time.

So you kissed her, you lips touching hers and stealing the power and glory that you’d never wear. Another man, perhaps, might have found her less beautiful without it, but you loved her even more in her humanity, and some part of me smiled in knowing that you loved someone as much as I loved you and that could be in your arms. Someone that was willing to make the same sacrifice that I had done, someone that you had stolen and would never return just I had done with you. But she would never steal you from me – we were one, the three of us, one life intertwined in golden threads that had came from me to her and from her to you now making their way back through her lips and yours, inside me once again.

You kissed her knowing that it would be the death of you and hoping that it would be a final blessing in a life that had been completely filled with suffering before her, that would cease to exist after her.

You died and were born in Rose’s lips a thousand times, in feelings that you hardly ever had the courage to explore. You were born a new man, created to love her with both your hearts, a wonderful man, born of the love between the two (three) of you (us) – and knowing she was your mother and your beloved in a mythological dance with no beginning and no end for you had been made for each other, from each other. And I sang along the music of the spheres while the whole universe rejoiced in your love, that overflew in each look, in each gesture, in each moment.

You died for Rose Tyler and you lived for her, for your life had begun with her.

(And for her you died and was born again, pretended and confessed, danced and cried, fought and surrendered, forgot and remembered)


End file.
